1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine in which an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photosensitive body, the electrostatic latent image is developed with a toner or the like, and the developed image is transferred to a recording sheet, and more particularly to a multifunctional copying machine capable of producing an optional picture by means of a laser beam employed as an exposure means.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Recently, reduction in size and in cost of copying machines has been promoted. On the other hand, the progress of laser beam control techniques has accelerated the reduction in size of the so-called laser printers of the electrophotographic system employing a laser beam as an exposure means.
A copying machine and a laser printer both use the same in electrophotographic processes. They differ in that the copying machine irradiates an original image with an exposure lamp and focuses the original image on a photosensitive body for exposure by means of a lens, whereas the laser printer scans the surface of a photosensitive body with a laser beam for exposure and forms an optional electrical latent image on the surface of the photosensitive body through the on-off control of the laser beam.
Notwithstanding such common features, the copying machine and the laser printer are designed and manufactured individually, and hence users are required to have both a copying machine and a separate laser printer. Accordingly, a multifunctional copying machine having both the functions of the copying machine and those of the laser printer has been desired.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to provide a compact multifunctional copying machine employing advanced laser control techniques.